


Dead Space: Phantom Pain

by Jon_Repesh



Category: Dead Space
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 05:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4734032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Repesh/pseuds/Jon_Repesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can a marker be used for the good of humanity? A desperate woman will soon find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Space: Phantom Pain

“I’m sorry Jane. It’s cancer, and it’s terminal.” 

Her worst fear had come to pass. What started as a slight cough afflicting her son had turned tragic. It’s cancer, and it’s terminal. Those five words keep repeating themselves over and over, words no parent should ever hear about their child. A consuming dread ensued. Then factor the irony of Jane’s profession, research biologist. She has studied the disease for years in hopes of a cure. Sure learning has advanced with lives prolonged, still many are lost. For researchers like Jane a detached outlook is needed, with mortality rates accepted as inevitable truths, until it hits home of course. Then the objectivity shatters. 

She knows how the disease works, through mutated cells. Once diagnosed mainly two avenues exist, surgery and drugs. If discovered in time regression occurs, though not nearly enough. Its virulence is cruel, forcing one to ponder more novel methods. One is genetics. Unfortunately that field is years away from a breakthrough. However desperate times demand desperate measures. There is a chance, highly extreme and insanely dangerous, that presents itself. The stakes are life and death, though not only for her son, but all humanity as well. 

On a remote mining outpost Sue Sutton and Jack Blades talk shop.

“How’s everything going tonight?”

**“Bad. The site we’re working has little ore, and it’s the only area we’re allowed to mine. These restrictions are ridiculous and they know it.”**

“You can’t blame them for being cautious. You’ve heard the stories. The entire outpost is affected.”

**“So they say. I’m not sure I believe any of it.”**

“But you hear too many things from too many people. It can’t all be crap.”

**“I don’t believe in ghosts or goblins or mutated monsters. It sounds like something right out of a bad horror film.”**

“People didn’t believe in aliens either, now look where we are.”

**“On a godforsaken rock in the middle of space hindered by myth and old wives tales. Just what we need, soap opera _and_ horror.”**

“The markers exist. I believe it.”

**“I suppose you believe in what they mean too.”**

“The religious angle? Now that I’m not sure about. What I am sure is they have a profound effect on people. Then consider everyone’s on edge to begin with.”

**“Divine guidance, how delightful, if you’re a sheep. I prefer to think for myself and be the sole determinant of my fate. Screw the false prophets.”**

“How about reluctant ones. You’ve heard of Altman.”

**“Who hasn’t, and see. Even he didn’t believe.”**

“He may not have been a believer per se but he made contact. All the stories started with him.”

**“Still everything he released to the press was refuted or thought a fool’s folly. He disappeared without a trace, his crazy allegations with him. Good riddance.”**

“I’m not saying I disagree. I prefer to maintain an open mind. It can’t hurt.”

**“In the meantime we’re not making any money.”**

“That is a problem. Our instructions are explicit though. No mining anywhere near the dark side of the planet.”

**“But samples have been taken. The land is rich with ore.”**

“Yet our hands are tied nonetheless. If you want my advice, which I’m sure you don’t, don’t rock the boat. It’ll create nothing but trouble, and you’re already considered a loose cannon as is.”

**“They always put labels on those unafraid to speak their mind. I’m a businessman and a damned good one. That’s my area of expertise, not science fiction.”**

“It’s still to be determined if it’s fiction or not.”

**“All this talk of Armageddon makes the bible seem like fiction.”**

“Unitology is a religion based on faith, not scriptures, though it’s fair to ask whether the bible should be taken literally or allegorically. That’s one debate I’ll gladly avoid.”

**“One debate _I_ won’t avoid is where to mine. I’ll be attending the meeting tonight and gladly play the squeaky wheel. I’ve been chosen to do so.”**

“I wish you’d show some restraint. I have doubts about the whole thing. There are too many questions, and one big mystery.”

**“The exploration team.”**

“Their disappearance is still unsolved.”

**“That is a sad situation, but I’m sure there’s a logical and non-ghoulish answer to it.”**

“I hope for everyone’s sake you’re right, but enough talk. I have other matters to attend. Good luck at the meeting. You’ll need it.”

**“Thanks for the positive reinforcement.”**

“I’m your friend, not your shrink, though you get both from a bottle.”

**“Then I’ll save one for later. We’ll either toast success or drown our sorrows.”**

“You’re on.” 

Tonight’s meeting has been awaited for months. Jack is not the only one concerned. Shifts have been reduced to the point of panic over loss of jobs. It’s not like other work is available. Little business or services exist. Whatever is needed by the locals is shuttled in weekly from nearby outposts, so it’s either mine or leave the planet. The shuttles also serve another purpose, transporting family members back and forth, plus anyone else crazy enough to venture, as few as they may be. Today coincidentally brings one interested guest. 

“Everybody, please come to order. My name is Fred Sands. I am the C.E.O. for this quadrant and here to answer all questions regarding the operations. To speed matters you were asked to select a spokesperson to represent you and provide them with your concerns. That person is Jack Blades. Jack, if you could step forward we can get things started.”

**“Hello.”**

“Jack, a pleasure. Thank you for coming, and I’ll do my best to see you leave with satisfaction.”

**“I appreciate the outlook, though that could be a tall order.”**

“I’ve always found open dialogue to be the first step toward conciliation.”

**“If you want dialogue I’ll provide plenty of that, even the heated variety.”**

“A man of passion, so be it. You don’t reach my station without facing heated debate, and I’m more than capable of dispensing some myself, if that’s what it takes.”

**“Good choice of words, since I was selected for doing what it takes. You do not see a yes man before you.”**

“Fair enough. I’ve traveled this distance to ease concerns, and the better they are presented the better the chance of success. I do understand your main concern is the zone restrictions.”

**“The area we’re mining is almost depleted of ore. Because of this everyone’s hours have been cut. We need to start setup on the other side, immediately.”**

“I agree with your assessment and would also like to speed matters. However there is another factor, one that may not be understood yet still dangerous. I cannot stress enough we have the best interests of the miners at heart, in many ways.”

**“Apparently this factor is a marker, so let me ask my first question. Do you have proof it exists?”**

“No. We do think there’s a high probability.”

**“Why?”**

“Environmental anomalies, similar to ones found near other markers. It’s not something you can dismiss.”

**“This planet is known for anomalies caused by indigenous metals harmless to humans.”**

“But that’s been ruled out by geologists. Their findings correlate with other markers.”

**“Do you believe they’re capable of affecting minds?”**

“That falls under apocrypha. People have displayed a bond when in close contact. Whether that bond originates from the marker or individual is unknown.”

**“Care to share an opinion?”**

“I do have one, though I prefer to keep it to myself, since it is just that, an opinion, with little facts to support it.”

**“Should we let some affinity to a rock, or whatever it is, dictate decisions that affect hundreds of livelihoods?”**

“Right now we’re more concerned with lives than livelihoods. The markers’ effect does not end with spiritual connection. Hysteria and suicide have been reported.”

**“How reliable are these reports. I have doubts about their authenticity.”**

“I admit they are anecdotal. Little evidence exists to support them. However to make a blanket denial would be foolhardy, as would throwing caution to the wind.”

**“I’m not proposing that, yet sitting on our hands serves nothing. Why are we here then?”**

“We first came looking for fuel sources. The ore was discovered later. Our operations are fluid. Events happen and decisions made. It’s prudent.”

**“Then your mind is made and I came for nothing.”**

“No one came for nothing. For now no change in policy is planned. Things can change of course.”

**“Maybe for the worse. Is that what it’ll take?”**

“For everyone’s sake I hope not.”

While many workers leave the hall upset, there is one observer serene, for she has a different agenda, one that entails the less people involved the better. However her objective requires one ally familiar with local geography. Plus it wouldn’t hurt to have an able bodied person alongside to handle whatever physical obstacles arise, be they sentient or not. It’s time for talk between two like minded individuals with unlike intent. 

“Excuse me, but could we talk?”

**“Is this important, because right now I’m really not in the mood.”**

“I understand your frustration, but it is _very_ important.”

**“Fine. So what’s your name. I don’t think we’ve met.”**

“Jane Kay. I arrived today.”

**“Then welcome to Hell, Jane Kay, or a close facsimile. What brought you here, family?”**

“Yes, but not what you think. I have no family here. I don’t know anyone here, though I knew about the mining operation. While I may not be involved personally, I was interested in the outcome of this meeting.”

**“Why is that?”**

“I also have an interest in the dark side of the planet, but for a different reason.”

**“Let me guess. You’re here for the marker, if it exists of course. What are you, a believer?”**

“In a way, though not in a religious sense. It still involves faith.”

**“I don’t follow.”**

“My faith in the marker isn’t due to what it represents, but what it’s capable of doing. That faith is all that keeps me going.”

**“And what exactly is it capable of doing?”**

“Curing cancer.”

**“You can’t be serious.”**

“ _Dead_ serious. It may be the last hope for my stricken son.”

**“I’m sorry. I lost my mother to cancer. Horrid disease.”**

“Then you understand my pain, and consider my profession. I’m a research biologist specializing in cancer. I’m not some naive fanatic searching for salvation, yet here I am at wit’s end grasping at the last straw imaginable.”

**“How can it cure cancer?”**

“You’ve heard the stories about mutated humans.”

**“Yes.”**

“That was caused by altering their DNA.”

**“If you believe those stories.”**

“I do. I have to.”

**“Go on.”**

“Its exterior is plastered with symbols and runes. They comprise a genetic code. The transformation takes place while the marker is working.”

**“They say many things take place, headaches, hallucinations, so bad they lead to suicide. But how can it save your son?”**

“I understand DNA and how cancer affects cells. With this technology I may be able to reverse the mutation. The marker can induce an infinite array of codes. It’s simply in the sequencing.”

**“Simply?”**

“That may be a poor choice of words. Thousands of combinations are possible, but that’s where my background helps. I can eliminate variables. At least there’s hope.”

**“Regardless of what I believe I’d be the last person to crush anyone’s hope. You approached me for a reason. How can I help?”**

“By accompanying me to the dark side and finding the marker. It could serve both our purposes.”

**“The marker could affect us.”**

“People were first afflicted by headaches and nightmares, which means it affects the occipital region of the brain. I have a theory on how to counteract those effects.”

**“Which is?”**

“Hypnosis.”

**“Interesting. Sounds possible I suppose. You’ve obviously given this some thought, and since I’m at wit’s end myself I’m open to suggestions, besides you’re the first person to propose anything. Guess what, you’ve got a partner. When can you be ready to leave?”**

“Sunrise tomorrow.”

For Jack and Jane their departure is best left unbeknownst to others. No good would come from their intent leaking to other parties, specifically Jack’s employers. The likelihood they would stop him is certain, but arrest could result as well. Insolence is not abided in small amounts, yet a direct violation of company policy is cause for dismissal. While his job has limited benefits, he does not want to lose it. Further prospects are slim. He did not seek this profession, economic necessity did. Times are already tough yet now he’s embarking on a fool’s quest that can end in two ways, neither of them good. Job dismissal, or if Jane is correct, danger. Things may go from bad to worse. 

The journey should take one half day. Thanks to a confidante in the motor pool an all terrain vehicle was provided with no record of use. Jack had the day off scheduled so no one should notice his absence, which is where the good news ends. The trek will be grueling with numerous impediments strewn about. Then there’s the risk of living obstacles. He’s never travelled there before, few have, leaving the trip one big mystery. Likewise they may uncover the mystery of the exploration team, though conceivably suffer that same fate themselves. Answers should come within hours. 

Jack’s diligence paid off. He deduced from conversations and company files the ideal location to start their search. Surveyors had mapped out a ten kilometer grid near the largest ore deposit, which also included the lone road present. 

The drive went off without a hitch. Upon arrival however a bewildering development awaits, vast exterior light produced by generators.

“It seems we found the place.”

**“Apparently, but what is going on?”**

“Whatever it is, it looks suspicious.”

**“An entire compound has been built. There must be fifty people here, and look at the equipment. This is a major operation going on, and likely for some time. Those bastards lied!”**

“You had no idea anybody was out here?”

**“No. How can they keep something like this secret.”**

“Could this be a government operation?”

**“There is no official authority on this planet. It’s all private concerns. We are the de facto government.”**

“Which could lead to all kinds of intrigue, and indicate they’re here for one reason.”

**“The marker. So the thing does exist, which is good for you I suppose.”**

“Hopefully, though it’s just the first step.”

**“Why would a commercial enterprise be interested in a marker?”**

“We know two things about it. Given the rumors are true, it can inspire spiritual obeisance or alter DNA. From an earnings viewpoint that leaves one choice.”

**“Altering DNA. That would make sense if we were a biotech company, but we’re not. Despite that it’s possible someone arrived at the same conclusion as you. It could cure disease.”**

“It would be worth more money imaginable.”

**“Free enterprise, the great incentive. Gotta love it.”**

“Even if that’s their plan it takes years to see a profit. I know how these things work. Agonizingly slow.”

**“I think I see it. That spire twisting upward.”**

“It’s how I visualized it, but with luminescent symbols. Quite a sight, huh.”

**“Yes, but for now I think it’s best _we_ stay out of sight. It doesn’t appear they want visitors.”**

“There’s security all around the perimeter.”

**“But what are they worried about, someone stealing their discovery. No one in their right mind comes out here.”**

“Unless they’re trying to prevent someone in their wrong mind from leaving.”

**“The hallucinations.”**

“It’s only a guess based on observation, but that’s how researchers work. All angles must be considered.”

**“One already considered is its military application. If it is of alien origin, its creation may have been spurred with invasion in mind, hence the mind control.”**

“It’s all curious. With the abilities it possesses you do wonder if it is of alien origin, or something more sublime.”

**“You’re starting to scare me. Do you know what you sound like?”**

“A believer. Don’t worry. I’ve given this thought before now. Though it’s possible it works in degrees, and it’s starting to affect me.”

**“For now we need to stay focused and keep doing what you’re good at, observing. And I hate to say it, that also means each other.”**

“As if we didn’t have enough concerns, along comes paranoia.” 

That last thought cannot be dismissed. Has Jane been affected by the marker, or Jack infected by paranoia. Perhaps that condition is a byproduct of the marker as well. In any case this new development has placed a roadblock in their path, both literally and figuratively. However if Jack has learned anything from years of mining, it’s that things are rarely accomplished on first attempt. Physical obstructions arise, even ones of human form. The question now is whether to apply a direct or indirect approach. A moot point, for suddenly that decision is no longer theirs to make. 

“You two seem lonely out here, and it’s dark. Please, come join us.”

**“So much for the element of surprise, and we thought we were watching you.”**

“You see the guy atop that rock. There are four more like him around the camp. We’re aware of guests well before they see us. A necessary precaution I’m afraid.”

**“Is that right. Then let me ask something. Who is us, and what are you doing here?”**

“What we are doing is the maker’s work, and who we are? Believers of course, though we prefer the word acolytes. It has a loftier meaning.”

**“I know you.”**

“We met six months ago. Stan Hester at your service.”

**“You were the head of the exploration team. We thought you were lost.”**

“We were, spiritually, until we heard the calling. Now our lives are complete.”

**“Who are the rest of these people?”**

“Friends and family enlisted in the cause. There was work needed to unearth the maker. It was almost completely buried when we found it. We couldn’t do it alone and in time.”

**“For what?”**

“Passage, to the next plane. It involves a psychic cleansing and physical transformation. We will all become one.”

**“Unitology.”**

“And I am its humble servant.”

_“Excuse me, but this transformation you mentioned. Have you seen it?”_

“Most assuredly, and a more glorious sight I’ve never witnessed.”

_“How did you find the marker? Did you sense it? Did it contact you?”_

“I sensed a presence that defies description. It was ethereal, unlike anything I’ve felt before.”

**“Did you sense intent?”**

“It wants everyone to join it.”

_“Does that include us?”_

“Are you believers?”

_“In a way. I want to believe.”_

“How about your friend. Does he believe?”

**“I don’t know what to believe. What I know is something is happening beyond my understanding, and I’m willing to forgo preconceived notions if shown otherwise.”**

“Happy to hear. An open mind is the first step toward realization.”

**“Then may we see it?”**

“Absolutely. Follow me.”

The walk to the compound takes minutes. With each step anticipation builds, a shocking response for a man who not twenty hours ago was an abject cynic. What was once deemed fancy is now standing tall ten kilometers away. Jack’s belief system has been turned upside down by a rock christened the maker. Just the name raises ire. All the emotions roiling inside him are too twisted to fathom. 

The one plus is the promise of physical salvation for his partner’s son. As for emotional salvation it has yet to affect him. He wonders if Jane is experiencing the same ordeal, if not more muddled. For her the stakes are life and death. If that doesn’t induce belief in a higher power nothing will. However further reverie must wait, because ready or not they meet quite the phenomena. 

“We’re here. Welcome to Eden.”

**“Is that what you call the compound?”**

“Pardon the indulgence.”

**“Where are the apple trees?”**

“They will come later, and much much more, but first behold that which will bear them. Our maker.”

_“How does it work? I’ve traveled far to see it.”_

“We know. As for how it works, you figure prominently in that.”

_“What are you talking about?”_

“It is a pleasure to meet you, Jane.”

_“How do you know my name?”_

“Jane Kay, preeminent biologist specializing in aberrant DNA. Your reputation precedes you.”

_“Did you read about me?”_

“We know everything about you.”

**“What’s going on?”**

“What’s going on is simple. Jane is going to program the maker.”

_“What are you talking about. I don’t know anything about it. I’m here to learn myself.”_

**“What about you. Can’t you operate it?”**

“We’re not able to work it. We only know we broke it.”

**“You broke it. When?”**

“When we unearthed it. Fortunately it was still able to commune. It just wasn’t able to initiate convergence.”

**“Convergence! Is that what you call being turned into monsters?”**

“Physical form is irrelevant in the maker’s paradise. Unity is all that matters.”

**“You guys are crazy. She’s here to save her son.”**

“I know. In that regard it was a long trip wasted.”

_“You said you’re not able to work it, so how can you say my trip was wasted. Let me study the genetic codes.”_

“We’ll let you study the codes, but for our purpose.”

**“You bastards. She’ll help you with your crazy scheme. First let her help her son.”**

“Jane is capable of many things, but that’s not possible.”

**“You keep talking in riddles. Get to the point.”**

_“What do you know you’re not telling me?”_

“I’m not sure this falls under good news or bad.”

_“Will you just tell me, damn it.”_

**“Yes, tell her. Why was her trip wasted?”**

“Because she has no son.”

_“What?!”_

**“This isn’t funny, Stan! Can’t you see what you’re doing to her.”**

“Jokes are your forte, not mine.”

_“I do have a son and he’s been diagnosed with cancer. It’s terminal. I understand DNA and how markers affect it. That’s why I‘m here. It’s his last chance.”_

“This son of yours. Tell me about him. Let’s start with something simple, like his name.”

_“His name? His name is………huh, his name is……….It’s right on the tip of my tongue.”_

“Is it?”

_“I’m just confused. His name is……..”_

**“What the hell have you done to her?”**

“I assure you Hell had nothing to do with it. A more enlightened force was involved.”

**“The marker? What are you saying, it implanted a hallucination in her mind?”**

“We had no choice. We had to do something, anything, whatever it took to get her here.”

**“Doing what it takes. I don’t believe it. So did you program me too?”**

“No. You’re meaningless. If it wasn’t you, she would have found someone else. A mother’s love knows no bounds.”

**“But now that I’m here, what are you going to do with me?”**

“Use you as a test subject. Jane, you’re on.”  

 


End file.
